


Christmas In Paris

by Ellie_fcutie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Buddy System Season 2, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_fcutie/pseuds/Ellie_fcutie
Summary: A Buddy System 2 fic. Where they go to Paris for Christmas and Link is an idiot and doesn't realize how romantic that is. Also a brief appearance by drunk Link. Sorry I suck at these.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Mythical Secret Santa 2019





	Christmas In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerealbaths (timelordangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/gifts).



> This a a gift for @cerealbaths (timelordangel). Hope you enjoy it. Also in this story I ignore the whole end of the show where Rhett's in a different body and Link's mostly a robot because reasons.

“Link, hello earth to Link,” someone shouted.

“S-s-sorry,” he stuttered in reply. They'd been waiting so long at the check in counter he'd slipped into a daydream. One where he was at home watching his favorite paint drying show instead of here in a crowded airport.

“Man what are we gonna do, they're saying my bag weighs too much?”

“Why don't you just take some stuff out? I'm pretty sure you packed your entire bedroom. Do you really need all of it?” Link asked.

“Yes I need all of it,” Rhett said placing extra emphasis on the word need. “I'm used to a certain level of comfort, you know that."

” Listen, all I'm saying is do you really need silk bed sheets, a fur coat and the entire contents of your bathroom for a one week vacation in Paris?"

“ You're totally missing the point Link those aren't just any old things those sheets are made of rare golden orb spider silk that were painstakingly pulled out individually by blind monks from Madagascar and the-”

“Ok,” Link interrupted him. “I get it. I have some extra room in my bags you can use that but anything that doesn't fit you leave behind alright?"

“Really?” Rhett said “You're a lifesaver buddyroll.” So half an hour later they boarded their flight with Rhett who was now wearing his fur coat and Link's nearly empty carry on was now stuffed full of silk bed linens, various lotions creams serums and hair styling products. Being on the plane brought Link's anxiety up to near panic attack levels.

Why's it gotta be so gosh dang small in here?” He'd begun sweating profusely the moisture accumulating uncomfortably in all his crevices.

“You think this is small be glad you're not me brother I got legs for days and nowhere to put em,” Link just gave a weak smile in response his arms moving to wrap around his midsection. A pathetic attempt at self comforting. Why had he agreed to come on this stupid trip in the first place? Neither of them had anything great to go home to for the holidays. Rhett's mom had re married and now had a replacement family as Rhett called it. Link's mom had died when he was in college. His parents had divorced when he was two and Link had never really been close with his dad. So it made sense that they'd spend the holidays together right? Better than being alone. Not that Link really minded being alone. Last year they'd stayed home and just ordered in watching Christmas movies on Netflix. For whatever reason Rhett had gotten the idea that they should go somewhere this year. Link had flat out refused at first but Rhett was very insistent. Also he was very good at getting Link to try new things. So eventually he had caved. And here they were. Link remained quiet all throughout the safety talk which increased his anxiety level even more, and takeoff.

“Link you ok?” Rhett asked once they were safely in the air. “Your being awfully quiet.”

“Yeah I'm fine a little tired.” Which wasn't a total lie he was tired. Stress had a strange way of making him sleepy.

“Why don't you try to sleep we got a long flight ahead of us anyway. You can use my coat as a pillow if you want. I'm sweating to death in it anyway.” Before Link could even answer Rhett was twisting himself around to get the cumbersome thing off. It was a struggle that lasted several minutes and by the time Rhett handed him the coat he was smiling. He couldn't really refuse it after that could he?

“Thanks” he said. Propping himself up against the window he fell asleep almost immediately.

“Link, hey Link,” Rhett half whispered while nudging his shoulder. Link just groaned and pushed him away.

“Lemme sleep Rhett .”

“You gotta wake up buddy we're about to land.” Link sat up his hands moving automatically to try and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“I slept through the whole flight?” he said in disbelief.

“You sure did sleepyhead,” Rhett replied laughing one of his grumbling laughs. Just then the pilot came on over the intercom.

“Hello this is your captain speaking we're just beginning our descent into Paris and we should be landing in approximately twenty minutes. The weather is a chilly 50 degrees Fahrenheit with clear skies. The local time is 5:05pm. Please put you seat belts on and thanks for a great flight.” Then she said the same thing in french. At least that's what Link assumed because he understood nothing beyond bonjour despite having taken three years of french in high school. Link immediately fastened his seat belt and looked out the window. The sun was setting and it cast a beautiful rose gold glow over the city that Link had to admit looked stunning. Link started when he felt Rhett's beard tickling his neck.

“Looks pretty great right? Don't be shy you can say that I made a good choice. That this is gonna be a million time better than just being at home.” Link rolled his eyes.

“Maybe just maybe this won't be a total disaster.”

“It's gonna be awesome just wait until you see what I got planned,” Rhett said. His eyes and smile wide with excitement more than Link had ever seen them before. Rhett had insisted on being the sole planner of their trip. Link hadn't protested since he didn't really care. He fully expected to have a terrible time but his first look at the city had him feeling unexpectedly optimistic about it. He smiled back at Rhett.

“So what are we doing tonight?”

“There's this really old cinema that shows old Christmas movies during December. Tonight there playing It's a Wonderful Life. But we could do something else if you want. If you're too tired we can just stay at the hotel.” Rhett said rather rapidly. His cheeks turning red. Link squirmed in his seat suddenly feeling very antsy. It was probably the cramped seating he just needed to stretch his legs.

“That sounds really good actually.” Rhett grinned and was it Link's imagination or did his the redness of his face deepen even more? He turned to look out the window again at the city growing ever closer.

Link swallowed the last bite of the cracker sandwich he'd been working on for the past hour and a half. He chased it with a big gulp of sparkling water. Rhett had chosen an upscale restaurant for dinner where nothing sounded familiar (mostly because of the french) or appetizing. The waiter had given him the stink eye when he'd asked for plain bread and cracker sandwich like the ones he always had at home. Rhett however had ordered a plethora of items and in french too. Link's sandwich had come rather quickly a whole loaf of french bread and some sort of multigrain crackers that was something of a disappointment to Link. So he'd been taking halfhearted bites of it every so often while Rhett inhaled dish after dish of rich looking foods covered in cream sauces.

“You sure you don't wanna try an of my food?” Rhett asked.

“No I'm good” “Come on at least have a bite of the escargot. The butter herb caviar sauce on top is absolutely divine.”

“Isn't that snails? No thanks.” Link said in disgust.

“How about dessert I ordered the wildflower honey lavender gelato. That's sorta like ice cream. You like ice cream right?” Link did in fact like ice cream one of the few things that had stuck from his brief foray into the world of tasting. The way Rhett was acting was making Link nervous. He seemed so eager for Link to be pleased that Link felt obliged to be pleased.

“Sure buddy that sounds good” Rhett smiled brightly and there was that blush again. Their dessert soon arrived in a single dish with two spoons. Link frowned his personal ice cream sharing rule was don't unless you're willing to make out with said person.

“Sorry Link I'll ask them for a separate bowl,” Rhett said. Link glanced around the crowded restaurant in search of wait staff to flag down and found no one. What the hell he thought. He'd flown halfway across the world today surely he could share ice cream. They had separate spoons after all.

“Don't bother,” Link took the tiny spoon on his side of the bowl and brought it up to his mouth. The gelato was amazing it had an icy smooth consistency less creamy than ice cream but sweetened perfectly with honey and just a touch of lavender to brighten it up. Link went in for a second bite and realized Rhett was just staring at him mouth agape. Which Link found odd because Rhett was never one to hesitate while eating.

“Is that not ok with you? It's because of my herpes isn't it? I'm sorry we can order you a separate one.”

“No just a little surprised it's like your a whole different Link in Paris.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It's interesting that's for sure,” Rhett replied picking up his spoon.

The cool night air nipped at Link's arms giving him goosebumps. He was beginning to regret their decision to walk back to the hotel after the movie. Which despite Rhett's disbelief he had never seen before.

“You cold Link?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah a little. Figures when we could actually use that ridiculous fur coat of yours we don't have it.”

“I'll have you know that coat is made of very rare Siberian Brown Lemming fur. Which is said to be so soft it's like wearing a cloud.” Link just rolled his eyes.

“So you wanna know what on the itinerary for tomorrow?” Rhett asked.

“Nah I'm sorta enjoying this whole going with the flow thing. It feels very freeing not worrying about every little thing for once.”

“I get that. Let's pick up the pace so we don't freeze our balls off shall we” Link let loose a high pitched giggle and began to run down the street.

Link stifled a yawn as he watched people go by on the quiet Parisian street. Rhett had dragged him outta bed at an ungodly hour and to this quaint little cafe nearby. He was currently sipping his second cup of espresso in hopes it would chase away the jet lag.

“Did you not sleep well Link” Rhett asked seemingly unaffected by jet lag and entirely to chipper.

“I slept fine it must be jet lag. I've never felt so tired in my life. You seriously don't feel it?”

“I slowly adjusted myself to Paris time over the last two weeks, remember? I asked if you wanted to join me and you declined. I'd bet you're regretting that now.” Yes Link did seem to recall Rhett going on about that how it would eliminate jet lag and help optimize their enjoyment of the trip. But he'd said it right before bed and staying up later had seemed too difficult to an already sleepy Link.

“I have just the thing to cheer you up,” Rhett said. “You wanna know what we're doing today?” Leaving absolutely no time for Link to reply he answered his own question. “There's this really cool winery called Le Clos Montmatre right here in the city and they give tours. Guess who's gonna be on one of those tours?”

“Us?” Link said flatly.

“Bingo.”

“I can't wait.”

“I think we're lost,” Link said

“We are not lost,” Rhett insisted.

“Really so we were supposed to get on several different trains and then get off to stare at this map in the station? Then I guess we're not lost after all.”

“Ok, so we may be a little turned around,” Rhett said. “But we are definitely not lost. We just need to get on this train... or maybe this one.” He trailed off. “Alright we may be lost,” He finally admitted.

“So why don't we just go above ground and catch a cab or we'll miss our tour. Besides it creeps me out down here. It's like being buried alive.”

“Because that would be admitting defeat. This is how people get around here. If we take a cab we're missing out on the authentic Paris experience."

“I don't think part of the authentic experience is aimlessly getting on and off trains with no idea where you're going. I'm getting a cab you can stay down here and keep having the authentic experience if you like.” Link took off toward the exit and Rhett followed.

Due to the narrow climbing roads the cab dropped them off a quarter mile from the actual winery itself. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Rhett broke it abruptly. “Sorry about this Link. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.” Rhett said eyes on the ground as they walked along.”

“What do you mean?” Link asked. He felt somewhat confused everything seemed fine to him.

“It's just I have this picture in my head of how I want things to go, you know. Reality never seems to live up to that picture. This is only the first day and already I screwed things up.”

“Wait...what? You think you screwed things up?”

“Well yeah you're all jet lagged, we got lost and now we might miss our tour.” He finally looked up at Link. His amber eyes pitiful. 

“Rhett, you did not screw things up I will get over the jet lag, everybody gets lost in strange cities and I'm pretty sure we found the vineyard.” He pointed up to the vine covered mansion before them. It was beautiful Link was beginning to think everything in Paris was.

“You really don't think I'm screwing things up?” Rhett asked breaking eye contact with Link and looking straight ahead.

“Not at all.”

“Mercie,” Rhett thanked the man who had poured their wine. The tour had been interesting. Emile, their tour guide's enthusiasm was contagious. They were now sitting in the cellar sampling some wine. “

“A votre sante,” Rhett said

“Huh?” Link said. “Since when do you speak french?”

“I learned online. I figured one of us should.” He shrugged nonchalant. “A votre sante means cheers.” They clinked glasses. Link swallowed his all in one gulp, hissing at the unpleasant burning sensation in his throat. It did taste vaguely fruity which was ok but he really couldn't see what all the hype was about. He would choose grape juice over this any day. He glanced up at Rhett to find him staring wide eyed at him.

“What? Did I spill some on my shirt or something?” he looked in panic at his white and blue striped polo. It looked alright to him. Rhett just laughed that big loud rumbling one he did when something caught him by surprise. When he caught his breath he said.

“No it's just that not how you're supposed to do that man. It's not like taking jello shots at a frat party.” Link blushed.

“Give me a break Rhett I've never done this before.”

“How have you never done this before?”

“I just haven't. You don't need to laugh at me.”

“Sorry Link. I guess I'll just have to show you how it's done. Here I'll share mine with you.” He reached over and poured half of his glass into Link's. “You gotta take your time with it really get to know it. Swish it around in the glass, like this.” Rhett slowly moved the stem of his glass in a circle. Link copied. “Excellent. Now go ahead and take a whiff of it. Really take in that aroma with your nose hole.”

“Is this really necessary seems a little over the top to me.”

“Yes it's necessary drinking wine is all about the experience Link. It's the only way to really detect all the nuances of flavor.”

“Fine I'll sniff the damn wine just let it be known that I think it's ridiculous.”

“I'm ok with that,” Rhett said. So Link smelled the wine. It smelled fruity and maybe a little acidic.

“Mmm,” Rhett said “ A very nice smelling wine it smells full bodied with a hint of lemon verbena.”

“Can we actually drink it now?” Link asked. He was beginning to lose patience with Rhett's process.

“Sure buddy but you should take small sips and aerate it by running it through your teeth.” He kindly demonstrated this and it made the most horrendous noise.

“There's no way I'm doing that. You'll have to settle for me taking small sips.”

“Your loss. I'll be over here experiencing the full flavor of wine as intended.” Link rolled his eyes as he brought the glass to his lips. He did keep it in his mouth a little and to his surprise he noticed the hint of citrus Rhett had mentioned. Also the burning sensation was much milder and pleasant this time around.

“This is pretty good actually,” “See I told you,” Rhett said practically beaming.

“You have to do it the right way for optimal enjoyment.” Link smiled with a shake of his head. They continued their tasting mostly in silence with only an occasional interjection from Rhett about the flavors of the different wines. Once the wine had all been tasted Emile cleared her throat to get their attention.

“So that concludes the wine tasting portion of the tour. We're going to finish off the tour by going to see our fields. They have a very unique graded set up that offers up some wonderful views of the city. So feel free to stick around afterwards to take some pictures. Link pushed his seat back as he got up he felt dizzy and had to brace himself on the table.

“Whoa, you alright there Link? The wine gettin' to ya?”

“I'm alright,” Link replied. “Just felt a little unsteady there.” Truthfully Link felt very strange maybe he shouldn't have had so much wine. He figured he would be fine the tour was almost over anyway. It was a struggle to keep himself steady as they walked but he managed it. They emerged into the sunshine at the bottom of a steep incline. Now he knew what Emile had meant by graded set up. It looked like they had carved the vineyard right out of the hillside. It was possibly one of the most unique things Link had ever seen. Unfortunately he wasn't really in a state to enjoy it. The feeling of unease he'd felt in the cellar seemed to be growing by the minute. Everything after that was pretty fuzzy until Rhett elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey Link mind if we go to the top I really wanna get some pictures.”

“Yeah sure sounds great,” Link said. He did not in fact think it was great. He had no idea how he was going to make it up there. Rhett chattered away at him as they climbed

. “That was pretty awesome right Link? Wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow. It's even better I think. Gotta make Christmas Eve special right? Link just nodded. As they neared the top Link's head was spinning so bad he had to sit down.

“Hey Rhett,” he said his words coming out slurred. “I'm not feeling so well.” He then proceeded to vomit in the bushes beside him. Rhett rushed to his side putting his hand softly in the small of Link's back as he wretched the meager contents of his stomach onto the foliage.

“Oh Link I'm so sorry. You're kind of a lightweight hey? Don't worry we'll get you back to the hotel and you'll be better in no time.” Link finished vomiting and sat back up wiping the mix of throw up and spit on his jacket sleeve.

“You get it all out?”

“I think so.”

“Good, good you just stay right there I'm gonna order us an Uber ok?” He pulled out his phone typing away at it furiously. A few minutes later he pocketed it. “It'll be here in 20 but we're gonna have to walk a little to get there. Think you can do that?” Link nodded.

“Alright let me help you there.” Rhett said. He crouched down slinging Link's arm over his shoulder. “We're gonna try standing on three. One..two...three.” They struggled up together Rhett doing most of the heavy lifting Link only managing to fall into Rhett's arms. Link's only thought was that he smelled good some sort of deep musky scent.

“Ok we made it up good job. Now let's get you straightened out.” Link reached out weakly trying to pull him back in but Rhett didn't even seem to notice.

“You think you're ok to walk?”

“Yeah I think so.” Slowly they made their way back down where a concerned looking Emile met them.

“Mon dieu. Is your husband okay Rhett?”

“He's not really much of a drinker. I shouldn't have let him drink so much. We're just going to leave now. Thanks for the lovely tour and sorry about the bushes.” Link grimaced at that bit.

“Yeah I'm very sorry about that,' he added. Wait had she just called him Rhett's husband? Why would she think that? Before Link could think about it too much Rhett was walking again taking Link with him. Somehow they made it to the Uber without incident. Rhett helped Link and spoke with the driver while Link just sat there willing himself not to vomit again.

“Link?”

“Yeah,” Link answered feeling very sleepy all of a sudden.

“Driver says it's gonna be half an hour to the hotel. You just tell me if we need to pull over again okay?”

“Sure. Rhett?'

“Yes Link?'

“I'm sleepy.”

“That's just fine you just put you're head on my shoulder and close your eyes,”

“Thanks Rhett,” Link said as he did exactly that. He gave a contented sigh happy to be smelling that Rhett smell again.

The next thing Link really remembers is walking up with a dry mouth, splitting headache and a bladder that's about to burst. He groans as he sits up in bed. Yes he's in a bed in his and Rhett's hotel room. They're sharing a room because according to Rhett this is the only hotel to stay in, in Paris. It's also very expensive so they can only afford one room. Two beds at least though.

“Hey Link welcome back to the world of the sober. How you feeling?”

“Like I've been hit by a tuck... twice.”

“Sounds about right. Hangovers are a delight. You probably need to pee real bad right about now so why don't you go do that.'

“I'll probably pee the bed if I don't. I'm not even sure that would be the most embarrassing thing I've done today.” Link sighs and heaves himself out of bed stumbling to the bathroom. Emptying his bladder helps a little and splashing some cold water on his face helps some too. He walks back to his bed. Rhett has placed a bottle of water and some ibuprofen on his bedside table.

“You should take those and drink the water that will help,” Rhett said. “We should also get some food in you. You haven't eaten all day have you?” Besides a few halfhearted bites of the pancakes at breakfast Link realized he hadn't had anything but caffeine and alcohol all day. No wonder he'd gotten drunk so fast.

“Thanks. What time is it anyway?”

“It's half past five,”

“Really? Rhett I'm sorry looks like I'm the one who ruined our day not you.”

“Don't worry about it. I think I need to learn to go with the flow more too. I thought we could stay in order room service maybe watch some lame Christmas movie?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Link was awakened by the sound of someone knocking at their door. “Don't worry about that Link I'll get it,” Rhett said. His blurry figure rushing past Link.

“Mmm kay,” he mumbled. He sat up in bed yawning and stretching out his arms. His hands fumbled around the unfamiliar space to find his glasses. He put them on to see Rhett wheeling a cart in between the beds.

“Good morning. I took the liberty of ordering breakfast in bed for us. I hope you don't mind.”

“No that sounds good.”

“There's fresh scones with clotted cream and a variety of jams, some fresh fruit, ham and cheese quiche and of course coffee. I got some fresh squeezed OJ for you to since you don't usually drink coffee.”

“Wow Rhett that's quite the spread. Are you sure we can afford that?” Link asked this hotel was very high end this must have cost a fortune.

“Don't sweat it mon aime consider this an early Christmas present.” Damn Link thinks were they supposed to get each other gifts? Link just thought with the trip they would just forget about it. He'd have to find a way to buy something today without Rhett noticing.

“You wanna hear what we're doing today,” Rhett asked. As he handed a plate to Link and took one himself and began to give himself generous portions of everything on the tray.

“Yeah sure.”

“ First up is making and decorating gingerbread houses. Then we have to walk through the Christmas market.

“What's a Christmas market?”

“So every year these Christmas markets pop up around the city. They have all kinds of vendors selling all kinds of decorations gifts baked goods and street food everything you can think of man they got it.”

“Sounds interesting.” What a stroke of good luck. Surely he would be able to find an opportunity to buy something for Rhett there.

“Yeah and this one is right close to the Eiffel Tower they have an outdoor skating rink there too.”

“I've never been skating before,” Link said.

“Me neither being a California boy and all. I thought it would be fun.”

It had been a fun day, a perfect day really until it wasn't. Rhett had lead them to this cooking school not to far from the hotel. Even though neither of them had much experience in the kitchen they worked pretty well together. Even when the bickered over the decoration of their house it was all good natured and if Link got startled every time Rhett invaded his space so what? The afternoon they spent wandering through the crowded Christmas market taking in all the sights and sounds. Who's too say if they walked a little closer than necessary hands and shoulders brushing against each other sending little shocks of electricity through Link's body. They had some mouthwatering meat pies,tourtiere, at a street vendor eating them as they walked. As the sun set they came to the outdoor skating rink and saw the Eiffel Tower all lit up in the distance behind it. Skating was decidedly an absolute disaster. Link couldn't keep his balance at all. He ending up grabbing for Rhett, who was somewhat steadier, and just ended up dragging them both down. And if Link reveled in the feel of their bodies tangling together what was so wrong about that? Also it was cold neither of them was dressed for that. Link teased Rhett for not bringing his fur coat. They laughed. It was like an inside joke with them now. It even began to snow big fat flakes drifting down from the sky. Once both of them had enough of fumbling around on the ice Link left Rhett sitting on a bench. He was supposed to be getting hot chocolate for them. What he was really doing was trying to find a gift for Rhett. He ended up buying him a scarf earmuffs and mittens to go with his coat and some fancy coffee with 24 carat gold flakes in it. Rhett would love that. Things started to go downhill at the hot chocolate stand. The woman serving him spoke to him in english which was far better than Link's pitiful attempts at french.

“You and your husband ... you are having good time in Paris yes? It is the city of amour they say.”

“Oh he's not... we're not married. We're just friends,” Link answered shaking his head empathically to try and get his point across.

“Sorry my mistake. Here's your chocolate.” Link thanked her and left. A funny feeling coming over him. Why did someone calling Rhett his husband have this effect on him? He was silent as he sat down next to Rhett and handed him his hot chocolate. When he finished he just sat there holding his empty cup not wanting to look at Rhett. Feeling overwhelmed but not sure why.

“Something wrong Link?” Rhett asked.

“Why are we here Rhett?”

“Are you tired? We can go back now if you want.”

“No like why are we here in Paris?”

“I'm not sure what this is about,” Rhett said clearly confused.

“Are you in love with me Rhett?” “What? Why would you say that?”

“Oh I don't know we're here in one of the most romantic cities in the world. At Christmas. Or maybe it cause you didn't correct Emile yesterday when she thought we were husbands.”

“I didn't think you would remember that.”

“Well I do,”

“Look I just didn't think it was that important. It's not like we were ever gonna see her again.”

“Forget I asked let's just go back to the hotel.” Link doesn't know why he even asked those things. He hadn't even known he was thinking them. Rhettt tip toed around him for the rest of the evening. Link pretended to be tired just so he could have some space to process everything. Rhett stayed up for awhile quietly watching TV. Eventually he switched if off and went to bed.

“Link? Link you awake?” Link didn't feel like talking so he stayed silent. “I know I avoided answering the question before. But I do Link. Love you that is. That's why we're here. I was going to tell you tomorrow but maybe I won't now.”

So that's why Link was here at 3a.m on Christmas morning wandering the streets of Paris alone. Because he'd freaked out after Rhett's confession and slipped away when Rhett fell asleep. What the crap was he supposed to think about that. He'd never dated anyone besides Vanessa. If going on two dates and getting dumped for a robot even counted as dating. And even that had been Rhett's idea. He was always the one pushing Link to try things he never would have on his own. He wasn't even sure he was capable of falling in love. It seemed like such an intangible concept to Link. How would you even know? Emotions were just so confusing. A sudden wave of weariness washed over Link. If he had to walk one more step he'd collapse for sure. He glanced around the deserted street there was nowhere to sit except the ground. So he slumped against the cold brick wall putting his head between his knees. He was shivering now uncontrollably but not from the cold. Then a heavy weight was draped over his shoulders. He looked up to find Rhett crouched beside him.

"I guess you weren't asleep,” Rhett said. A slight smile on his lips. The weight on his shoulders was that stupid fur coat.

“What?...How did you even find me?” Link stuttered. Rhett waved his phone around.

“Got your location on my phone remember?” Damn it Link had forgotten all about that. “Look I didn't come here to push myself on you or anything. I just got worried when I woke up and you were gone. Looks like I was right to worry cause here you are crying alone and cold on the ground.” He was crying? Link's hand wiped at his eyes confirming he was indeed crying.

“I'm just...so...I'm so confused Rhett. How long?” Link was finding it difficult to speak. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt like it was closing up. Rhett sat down next to him though Link noted not close enough to be touching.

“I'm not sure Link. I think I knew from the moment we met that you would be special to me. When it became something more than friendship I can't say exactly. You sorta sneaked up on me.” There was that timid smile again. Rhett was afraid Link realized. Being vulnerable wasn't easy for him either.

“So what happens now?” he asked.

“That's up to you Link. We can pretend this never happened or we can explore this...us if you want to.” He gestured to himself and Link. “Or you can leave. I'll understand if this is all too much for you,” He said. He tried to keep his voice even but Link heard the break in it when he said that last option.

“I don't think I can go back to how we were before Rhett. Not with you so close. I'll always be thinking of the way you smell or the feel of your hand on my back. And how could I forget your body underneath mine solid and yet soft at the same time?” Rhett just stared at him wide eyed mouth open. Link laughed.

“You've been giving me that look ever since we got here.”

“Well you keep surprising me.”

“Here's another one then.” Link leaned over and kissed Rhett. It was a short closed mouth kiss over before it really began. Rhett was blushing when it was over though.

“Really Link your sure?” Link kissed him again in reply. Rhett was ready this time putting his hand to Link's face gently keeping him there. Only to break the kiss seconds later.

“Merry Christmas Link.”

“Merry Christmas Rhett.”


End file.
